La plus grande douleur
by Marluuna
Summary: Un Hyde/Yasu. OS assez court mais susceptible d'être prolongé, pourquoi pas. Quand Yasu souffre, il se trouve quelqu'un pour le soutenir...
1. La plus grande douleur…

**J'ai écris cet OS assez rapidement, vraiment sous le coup d'une inspiration immédiate… et parce qu'une discussion avec une certaine personne m'a donné envie de retrouver ce personnage, le temps d'un OS. On a donc Yasu (chanteur de Janne Da Arc & Acid Black Cherry) et Hyde (chanteur de L'Arc en Ciel). J'avais déjà fait une fic les réunissant, mais j'aime ce pairing donc voilà.**

**Je me suis inspirée d'un évènement (mais juste la base) qui est apparemment arrivé assez récemment à Yasu. J'ai eu envie d'écrire, et bien sûr d'extrapoler sur ce qu'il ressentait… et par la force des choses, j'ai intégré Hyde-sama en autre moitié du pairing :). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y a possibilité de faire une suite, même pour quelques petits chapitres, mais de toute façon l'OS se suffit à lui-même et dans le doute, je marque la fic comme étant 'complète' :).**

**Ma Lilys, j'espère que ça te plaira… :)**

**La plus grande douleur****…**

Par quoi définit-on un individu ? Par son physique ? Son caractère ? Son métier ? Son parcours ?... Un peu de tout cela, et on espère encore s'en rapprocher… Il faut oublier qu'il est impossible de connaitre réellement quelqu'un. C'est ce qu'il pense, lui. Mais il oublie cette idée et se dit dans un élan d'optimisme hésitant, qu'il est possible de s'approcher au plus près de la réalité. De voir plus loin que ce qu'une personne veut bien montrer, laisser apparaitre… et de la comprendre, enfin. Et ainsi comprendre ce qu'elle peut bien éprouver, assimiler ses réactions, maîtriser ses peurs… Et pouvoir aider. La tâche, présentée ainsi, semble gigantesque. Insurmontable. Quoi de plus terrible que de se sentir démuni lorsque la personne qui fait battre notre cœur souffre ?

_Ca va aller…_ chuchote-t-il, tentant d'abord de s'en convaincre.

Parce qu'il est dans le métier depuis longtemps et parce que même sans cela, il a toujours eu cette lucidité, il sait combien le paraitre et l'être sont distincts pour une même personne, le premier primant trop souvent sur le second. Mais le petit être qui est actuellement recroquevillé sur le lit, la tête posée sur ses jambes… Cet être là, il est vrai. Authentique, honnête… pur. Parce qu'il ne sait ni ne veut rien cacher, il rit aux éclats quand il s'amuse, tempête quand la colère s'empare de lui… et pleure quand il a mal. Comme là. Comme là qu'il souffre, ses doigts serrant les draps défaits d'une main, et la chemise de l'autre, qui lui ne trouve rien à dire face à ce désarmant spectacle.

Car il n'y a rien à dire, de toute façon. Rien qui puisse soulager sa peine, reposer son cœur et lui rendre le sourire. Pour le moment, il ne peut qu'être là pour lui. Etre présent, être au sens propre comme au figuré, la personne sur laquelle Yasu peut se reposer. Lui promettre que quoi qu'il se passe, maintenant ou plus tard, il sera toujours là. Cela, il le peut.

_Je suis là…_

Yasu est de petite taille, mais Hyde n'est pas le mieux placé pour en faire la remarque. En ce moment, Yasu a les cheveux noirs, ce qui durcit son visage pourtant juvénile. Il est élégant, assez raffiné d'un certain point de vue… Qu'il soit en jean, débraillé ou en costume, tout lui va. Yasu est agréable à regarder. Pas seulement parce qu'il est désirable, mais aussi parce qu'il est quelqu'un qui semble ne pas comprendre le mot 'impossible'. Tout est jouable, tout peut être gagné, contrôlé… Tout est excitant tant que cela le fait vibrer. Il a une énergie capable d'avaler celle de toute personne qui croise sa route et n'y prend pas garde… Il ne sait pas ce que « s'arrêter » signifie. Pour lui, avancer se fait à chaque instant. C'est sûrement pour cela d'ailleurs, qu'il a autant mal maintenant. Parce que la vie se charge de lui expliquer ce que « impossible » et « s'arrêter » veulent dire.

Yasu est de nature volontaire, il est travailleur et perfectionniste. Curieux dans la vie comme dans le travail, il fait ses choix de façon intelligente et même s'il se sent des âmes de bulldozer parfois, il a assez de vécu pour ne pas s'oublier lui-même et se perdre en route. Lui-même justement, à qui il pense une fois que chacun autour de lui a eu sa part, d'ailleurs. C'est aussi cela que Hyde aime chez lui. Cette générosité sans faille et non feinte. Il a de la chance, Hyde. D'être avec lui, d'être aimé par lui et poussé par lui aussi. Il a de la chance et il el sait. Mais est-ce que ça compte ?

_Je t'aime…_

On dit que voir une personne affligée est triste, et que cela l'est d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne habituellement gaie. C'est assez vrai. Voir quelqu'un d'ordinaire toujours souriant et dynamique, être ainsi allongé et dans un tel état… Cela faisait venir les larmes aux yeux de Hyde, une telle vision. Et bien sûr, c'est aussi parce qu'outre le tempérament de Yasu, c'est avant tout parce qu'il l'aime, que le voir si mal lui est difficilement supportable.

En un geste d'impuissance et de désespoir, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Yasu. Il caressa sa tête, fit glisser les longues et fines mèches d'ébène entre ses doigts… Il lui semblait que les pleurs de son amant se faisaient moins assourdissants, que son corps tremblait moins… S'il pouvait lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort, de quiétude… Même un tout petit peu, Hyde en serait déjà heureux. Faire cela pour lui, ce serait déjà bien.

_Yasu… Regarde-moi._

Le plus jeune ouvre les yeux, semblant ne réagir qu'à ces paroles, lorsque les autres n'avaient rien changé à son état. Il ne se redresse pas de lui-même, Hyde l'y force. Il se retrouve à genoux, près de lui, Hyde le maintenant par les épaules pour éviter que Yasu ne s'effondre à nouveau. Le plus âgé est un instant dépassé par cette vision d'un Yasu les cheveux emmêlés, reniflant, et les sillons creusés par les larmes, tailladant ses joues creuses… Son cœur semble se compresser, à chaque seconde passée à le détailler.

Son métier… Peut-on définir un homme par le métier qui est le sien, quand tant de gens passent la moitié de leur journée dans un emploi qu'ils détestent, à simple but alimentaire ? Hyde a toujours été convaincu que pour le domaine artistique, il en va tout autrement. Peinture, cuisine même… musique, cela va de soit. C'est un art mais aussi une passion. Ardente pour beaucoup, et pour quelques acharnés, qui représentent toute leur vie… Tout ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, de construire… Leur passé et leur présent se résume dans cet art sans lequel ils ne se conçoivent plus… et il y a fort à parier que leur avenir sera ainsi fait. Alors oui. Peut-être bien que dans certains cas, il est possible de définir un homme avec son métier, quand bien même pour lui, ça n'en est pas un.

_Yasu, parle-moi…_

Le concerné, en fait de parler, plaque une main contre sa bouche, se mordant le revers de la main comme s'il craignait au contraire de crier. Il a tellement mal, il comprend si peu les évènements et beaucoup trop la douleur… Il s'affaisse un peu, se rendant un peu plus petit aux yeux d'un Hyde mortifié, qui ne peut plus remuer le petit doigt.

Peut-être bien que ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent. Ce que l'on fait, ce pour quoi on a vécu… En tant que chanteur, l'homme aux yeux de couleur artificiellement bleue dévore une scène, s'approprie un studio, fait sien le moindre instrument… Comment peut-il alors, rester rationnel, tenter de ne pas paniquer ? Comment le peut-il, quand demain, il subira cette opération ? Dans sa gorge, ces kystes se sont formés. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quelle importance, dans le fond ? Ce qui importe, c'est qu'il s'agit de sa gorge. De ce qui lui est le plus précieux puisqu'il s'agit de son instrument de travail et même de ce qui l'aide à vivre ? L'opération peut bien se passer, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il se dit. Et dans quelques temps, il sera comme avant et il pourra presque se moquer de son angoisse inutile… Mais actuellement, il se dit que tout peut très bien déraper et qu'il peut, dans le pire des cas, ne plus chanter… Et chaque fois qu'il se répète cela, il croit devenir fou.

Coupez donc les ailes d'un oiseau, vous obtiendrez le même résultat. Même seulement l'abimer, même temporairement… On n'est pas patient, lorsque tout se joue. Avoir mené une tournée où depuis les répétitions, les difficultés se posaient… Sentir au fond de soi que quelques chose ne va pas, mais tenter tout de même, se dépasser parce que l'on refuse catégoriquement d'admettre qu'il y a un problème… Alors qu'avant, rien ne semblait pouvoir lui résister, voilà qu'il s'était mis à peiner, à chaque live un peu plus. A être effrayé, alors qu'il usait de ce don qu'il avait, et qui avant ne pouvait que le satisfaire…

_Tu y arriveras…_

Comment peut-il le dire si facilement ? Et surtout comment, quand il le dit, parvient-il à faire que Yasu y croie ? Il veut y croire, seulement parce que Hyde l'affirme. Hyde a assez de recul, puisqu'il est extérieur à la situation, pour se concentrer sur cette optique « tout va bien se passer », lui. Il peut l'envisager, quand l'autre tend à se focaliser sur le plus dramatique, ce qui se conçoit. Et en même temps, parce que Hyde vibre de la même passion qui l'habite et ressent les mêmes choses, il comprend… Il s'imagine, plutôt, comment Yasu peut être. Si on lui disait à lui, que même temporairement, il ne pourrait plus chanter… L'abattement serait le même. Ou plus de la colère peut-être, question de tempérament… Mais cela se confond dans le même moule de douleur et de désespoir, au final.

_Yasu, regarde-moi. Tu vas gagner, cette fois encore._

Ses mains petites mais fermes sont remontées jusqu'aux joues de Yasu. Vivement, il a essuyé ses larmes et a agrippé son visage, rapprochant le sien pour le transpercer de son regard. Ce même regard qui, la première fois que Yasu l'avait vu en vrai, l'avait cloué sur place. Ce regard dans lequel il s'était toujours perdu, attendant que Hyde le ramène… Là encore, il se calma et s'y accrocha. Il ne pouvait faire autrement, il avait trop foi en Hyde pour admettre qu'il puisse se tromper. Et Hyde croyait trop en lui pour penser qu'il puisse abandonner ou perdre la partie. Yasu allait se remettre, tout se passerait comme prévu, tout ne serait qu'une question de temps. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Cela faisait mal encore, bien sûr… Il avait surtout peur en fait, de ce lendemain solennel, grave, qui pouvait très bien tout lui enlever d'un coup de scalpel mal placé. Et même… Il était déjà en manque, ses capacités et l'abandon qu'il mettait dans sa tâche lui semblant si éloignés… Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était en ce moment même, soutenu et aimé. Qu'il soit dans cet état n'y changeait rien. Qu'il ait été invivable les semaines précédentes non plus. Hyde l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle, et il entendait bien tout partager avec lui, le bon comme le mauvais. Il l'avait prouvé à chaque instant ces derniers temps, et il le montrait actuellement, inlassablement.

_Merci…_

Premier mot depuis une éternité, cela donnait cette impression. Hyde lui sourit comme pour lui dire que c'était idiot, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Par ce sourire, il redisait autrement qu'il serait toujours là. Qu'il lui prêterait sa force et tout ce qu'il faudrait, et que rien ne changerait. Yasu se sentit mieux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il agissait en accord avec ses émotions, finalement. Le soulagement le gagna, satisfait qu'il était d'avoir sorti ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cet autre qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Hyde posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Un baiser en surface, sage, n'ayant d'autre but que de retrouver son contact après ces semaines de froideur et d'incompréhension mutuelle… Il sentit Yasu s'abandonner, passer ses bras autour de son cou et par la suite, murmurer des remerciements et des mots doux à son oreille… Cela ne réglait certes pas tout, mais il avait désormais le courage nécessaire pour affronter ce lendemain effrayant.


	2. Douce souffrance

**Cela pourrait être la suite du chapitre précédent… N'y voyez pas le début d'une fic, mais il se peut que parfois, je poste un épisode comme cela, dans la continuité. Je dis bien parfois car ce n'est pas mon projet prioritaire.**

**Ce chapitre là a été écrit sur demande de ma Lilys qui m'a demandé un lemon qui ne soit pas un Haitsu, donc voilà, j'ai feinté un peu XD… Désolée mon prince, c'est super court mais ça m'est venu comme cela et j'espère vraiment avoir répondu à tes attentes :)**

**Douce souffrance**

Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas comprendre tant qu'on ne les a pas vécues. C'est impossible, impensable. Au mieux on peut imaginer, mais sans plus. Tant que l'on n'a pas senti, vu, entendu les choses… Cela ne reste que des spéculations. On dit que l'on comprend, mais c'est faut. Il en va ainsi pour la douleur, notamment. Ainsi par exemple, on dit souvent qu'à deux, tout est plus normalement aisé à surmonter. Qu'avec la personne que l'on aime, on se sent pousser des ailes et on se surprend à croire à l'incroyable. Au miraculeux même, allez savoir… Au pire, certains rient de cela, trouvant ce cliché mièvre à pleurer, trop convenu pour être sérieux. Au mieux, ils espèrent sans doute qu'un jour, ils pourront vérifier par eux-mêmes.

Yasu vérifie, lui. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, chaque jour semble presque être une illusion, tant il lui apporte douceur et amour. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir cette chance… D'ailleurs, il se demande même pourquoi Hyde l'a choisi lui. Il ne s'est jamais dévalorisé et ne se trouve pas plus mal qu'un autre, la question n'est pas là… Mais il ne se juge quand même pas assez bien pour Hyde. Surtout en ce moment.

Comme s'il comprenait ce à quoi il était justement en train de penser, Hyde mordille son épaule, lui faisant ainsi tourner la tête d'emblée. Il lui vole un baiser, faisant ainsi taire pour un instant ses halètements. Juste les siens, seuls sons audibles dans la pièce. Pourtant, Yasu aimerait pouvoir, lui aussi. Ne serait-ce que murmurer son prénom, lui dire qu'il l'aime… Exprimer son plaisir… Mais il ne peut pas. Pour l'instant, il ne peut plus parler. Il parait que ça va revenir, que c'est juste un coup de froid lié à tous ses problèmes… que l'opération –qui doit avoir lieu le lendemain- fonctionnera en principe… Mais en attendant, sa voix est partie et s'il se met à penser que c'est définitif, alors un désespoir innommable s'empare de lui. Cette pensée ne le quitte pas, parce que c'est encore pire pour lui que pour un autre : sa voix, c'est toute sa vie. Hyde approfondit le baiser tandis que sa main passe doucement dans les cheveux de son amant, comme pour le calmer… Il aimerait pouvoir faire plus. Il ne désire rien plus que cela, mais c'est impossible, il le sait. Pourtant… Voir souffrir la personne que l'on chérit est une chose bien difficile à supporter.

Le petit chanteur se redresse légèrement, se mettant en appui sur ses bras, et un coup de rein un peu brutal semble tirer Yasu de sa léthargie. Ses yeux s'embuent lentement de larmes, et il ne sait plus très bien si c'est le bonheur que lui procure son amant ou bien la douleur qui le ronge depuis que sa bouche n'a plus prononcé un son. Sans doute un peu des deux. Sûrement. Il a chaud en revanche… La chaleur qu'il fait en ce moment à l'extérieur ne donne pas envie de faire le moindre pas dehors, ce qui ne l'aide pas en ce moment à trouver un peu d'énergie. Et dans la chambre, à cet instant, c'est encore pire… Mais cette chaleur là a quelque chose de réconfortant… Si le corps supporte de moins en moins bien leurs ébats interminables, son esprit lui, trouve du repos. Entre ces bras là, Yasu se sent comme un enfant un peu moins perdu, qui a trouvé le réconfort et l'amour nécessaires pour repartir.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent une fois de plus, mais aucun son ne sort… Alors pourtant qu'il a tant à dire à celui qui est en train de lui faire l'amour… Tellement de choses. Alors ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de son amant dont les vas-et-viens se font de plus en plus rapides… Ses jambes se calent davantage sur ses hanches… Hyde est robuste, même s'il n'en a pas vraiment l'air. Assez en tout cas, pour porter son amant autant qu'il le faudra, l'aider et l'aimer à travers cette épreuve qui a effacé pour un temps le sourire de Yasu. Voilà pourquoi ce dernier se demande pourquoi Hyde est encore là. Cela fait un moment que Yasu n'est plus de très bonne compagnie… Il est plus souvent déprimé qu'autre chose, et pourtant… Pourtant, jamais Hyde ne se plaint de lui. Jamais, car il essaie d'imaginer sa détresse et la façon de le soulager au mieux. Et puis, pourquoi s'éloignerait-il alors que Yasu a le plus besoin de lui ? Il ne l'aime pas seulement parce qu'il est souriant et drôle. Il l'aime pour tous les aspects de sa personnalité… Tout ce caractère en entier, qui a eu raison de ses résistances et l'a fait tomber dans les bras du chanteur aux yeux bleus. Alors ce n'était pas comme si l'état de Yasu allait changer cela. Aucune chance pour que cela arrive. Et comme s'il voulait le prouver, Hyde va plus profondément en lui, tandis que ses dents marquent tendrement la peau douce d'un Yasu aux anges.

Tant pis si Yasu ne peut s'exprimer. Les mots ne sont pas le seul moyen, après tout… La façon dont son corps frémit à chaque impulsion donnée… La manière dont ses mains agrippent Hyde quand celui-ci touche un point particulièrement sensible… Hyde sait qu'il lui fait du bien et qu'à cet instant précis, Yasu est heureux. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'il le sent sur le point de venir, il arrête tout et le couvre de baisers, de caresses délicates… Parce qu'il veut faire durer. Autant que possible, même si lui-même a du mal à tenir, il veut que Yasu se sente bien le plus longtemps possible. Que leur étreinte un peu désespérée, vaine peut-être, signifie quelque chose.

Oui, il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de mots dans cette situation. Et Hyde s'emploie à le lui démontrer. Lui non plus ne dit rien, même s'il en a la capacité. Une manière peut-être, de se rapprocher de lui… Mais leurs regards en disent long. Hyde voit parfaitement le désir briller dans celui de son amant, ses supplications aussi, pour que la douce torture cesse ou alors s'intensifie davantage… La sueur perle à son front et sur ses joues rougies que Hyde caresse à chaque occasion en souriant… Ses joues un peu plus creuses qu'habituellement, en adéquation avec ses cernes prononcées… Mais Yasu est toujours beau à ses yeux, cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Sa main descend lentement le long du torse de son amant et finit son chemin sur le membre de Yasu. Ce simple contact lui fait ouvrir la bouche, en un cri muet. Hyde sourit, satisfait. Il sait qu'en ce moment, Yasu oublie tout, que son esprit flotte et ne ressent rien d'autre que du plaisir… et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il ignore peut-être par contre, c'est qu'à cet instant, Yasu l'aime plus encore qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé. La reconnaissance, la prise de conscience s'ajoute aux sentiments déjà très forts qu'il avait pour Hyde et il se sent… bizarrement lié à lui. Ce sentiment ne s'explique pas, peut-être qu'il provient de ce qui arrive quand deux personnes affrontent quelque chose ensemble… Mais il lui plait.

Les caresses de Hyde et ses coups de rein simultanés sont un peu trop pour lui. Il se libère entre leurs deux corps, son corps se soulevant un bref instant du matelas. Quelques secondes après, celui de Hyde se pose doucement sur lui. Un instant, Yasu déplore encore de ne pouvoir lui dire… Mais au fond, Hyde le sait bien. Alors Yasu prend son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde et un 'merci' se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le chanteur sourit et se redresse un peu, son nez venant se frotter à celui de Yasu en un baiser esquimau qui les fait davantage sourire tous les deux.

Les sentiments sont passés. Tour à tour de manière un peu brutale, passionnée, douce… Mais toujours intense. Le corps de Yasu est épuisé. Le moindre geste semble trop pour lui… Pourtant… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent fort. Il n'a pas envie de pleurer, mais au contraire de se battre. Il se surprend à se dire que tout ira bien, lui qui était pessimiste au possible jusque là. Non… Il _sait_ que ça ira. Il ne serait en être autrement. C'était comme si Hyde lui avait transmis force et combativité. Il se sent tellement bien… Plus vivant que jamais malgré la fatigue. Hyde s'est endormi. Même s'il bouillonne, Yasu ne résiste pas au plaisir de le serrer contre lui, profitant ainsi de sa présence rassurante et indispensable. Il semblerait qu'après tout, à deux, certaines choses soient possibles…


	3. Indispensable soutien

**J'ai l'impression que ces chapitres (car non ce n'est toujours pas une fic, juste que j'ai eu l'idée de cette scène :) ) n'intéresse que moi... Mais c'est pas grave, j'avais envie de poster quand même :). Merci Kaoru de ta review sur le second chapitre en tout cas !**

**Indispensable soutien**

_Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt ! Bye bye !_

Il n'y avait probablement pas de sourire plus radieux aux kilomètres alentours, que celui de Yasu ce soir là. Devant ces milliers de personnes encore prises dans le tourbillon du show... Entouré de ses musiciens et amis qui avaient comme toujours été à la hauteur de ses espérances... Et lui, saluant à droite, à gauche, et devant... Il aurait aimé pouvoir leur dire un par un, à tous ces gens, combien leur amour était important pour lui. Que s'il était revenu, s'était battu, ce n'était pas par hasard mais que c'était aussi grâce à eux, d'une certaine façon. Il en avait reçu, des lettres de soutien et des cadeaux de toute sorte, durant ces mois sombres... Sur le coup, il était trop mal pour y penser, mais après il avait vu combien cela lui avait été précieux. Il avait la chance, lorsqu'il allait mal, d'avoir des milliers voire des millions de personnes attentives à lui... Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il n'avait jamais été seul, même lorsqu'il le croyait.

Et ce soir, le premier soir de son retour, il avait assuré, indubitablement. Outre la confiance en lui ainsi récupérée car il avait vu qu'il en était capable... Il avait aussi vu qu'ils étaient toujours là. Ces visages anonymes mais visiblement heureux, qui avaient suivi durant tout le concert, créant une excellente ambiance... Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait pu saluer pendant de longues minutes ainsi, tant il était reconnaissant, mais il fallait bien quitter la scène... Le coeur gonflé de gratitude, après un dernier au revoir, Yasu avait suivi ses musiciens dans les coulisses, et il avait bientôt été assailli par les membres du staff, serviettes et boissons en mains.

_Excellent travail !_

_Merci !_

_Tenez, buvez ça ! _Fit son manager en lui tendant une boisson quelconque.

_Ouais !_

Dommage que cela ait l'air d'un jus de fruits. Si cela avait été de l'eau, il se serait probablement versé la bouteille sur la tête pour se rafraîchir. Ce qu'il avait chaud ! Mais ça aussi, c'était une bonne sensation. Cet épuisement éprouvé au sortir de scène ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Que ça lui avait manqué ! Il discuta un instant avec toute personne passant à sa portée, ses musiciens en tête, tout ne prenant le chemin de sa loge afin de pouvoir se rafraîchir et se changer, pour poursuivre la soirée dans une ambiance tout aussi électrisée ! Cela ressemblait presque à un rêve... Pendant un moment, un inetrminable moment, il avait bien cru ne plus jamais pouvoir revivre cela... Et voilà que c'était reparti. Enfin !

_Tu viens ? _L'interpella son guitariste, visiblement prêt à entamer la troisième mi-temps.

_Oui ! Je prends une douche rapide et on se retrouve dans 15 minutes, ok ?_

_Ok !_

En même temps qu'il parlait, il ouvrit la porte de sa loge en grand... Et il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, ne s'attendant absolument pas à _le _trouver là... Voilà une bonne surprise, une très bonne même. A l'intérieur, tranquillement installé, l'autre lui souriait tranquillement comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague... Se ressaisissant, Yasu fit un pas en arrière et cria après ses amis avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour eux-mêmes aller se changer :

_Euh... Les gars !_

_Ouais ?_

_Finalement... Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard !_

_Ah ? Un problème ?_

_Non, non, juste un truc à régler !_

_Ok, ne traîne pas !_

_Ca, je ne eux rien promettre... _murmura-t-il sur un ton réjoui.

Ça n'avait rien de personnel mais enfin, tant qu'à faire, s'il avait la possibilité de passer sa soirée ou du moins la majeure partie avec lui... autant ne pas se priver. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien, heureux, comblé par ce show qu'il n'oublierait pas et qui lui avait rendu toutes ces forces... et il avait justement envie de le voir. Parce qu'il lui devait beaucoup, à lui aussi. Et qu'il avait envie de partager son bonheur avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Yasu ferma la porte derrière lui, n'oublaint pas le verrou -on ne sait jamais- et il ne put s'empêcher de faire son plus beau sourire, al joie étant décidemment à son apogée ce soir :

_Salut !_

_Coucou !_

_Tu ne manques pas de culot, toi. Dans ma loge... _le gronda-t-il gentimment. _Et si je n'étais pas entré, hein ?_

_Je peux bien venir saluer un vieil ami... J'étais pas nu, en même temps..._

_... Ce qui est bien dommage._

_... Mais on peut facilement y remédier, _termina Hyde avec un clin d'oeil victorieux.

_Sûr ? _

_Non, idiot. Ce ne serait pas sérieux. Et surtout, tu devrais aller te doucher... _fit-il, constatant que le pauvre Yasu était couvert de sueur.

_Sympa. J'arrive._

Il se faufila dans la douche, ne demandant pas son reste. Il se sentait vraiment bouillonnant et le vertige de la scène ne l'aidait pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Une douche chaude puis glacée l'y aiderait davantage. Quand il comparait avec ces derniers mois... C'était possible, de se sentir si bien. Avoir l'impression que rien ne manque, que ça ne pourrait pas être mieux... Sans doute que lorsque l'on manque de pe ude perdre quelque chose d'important, on a plus de considération pour ce que l'on a, après.

_Tu me passes la serviette ? _Cria-t-il derrière le rideau de douche.

_Tu crois vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? Tends le bras, tu la prendras bien tout seul, vas ! _Pouffa Hyde, pas dupe du stratagème.

_Pfff..._

_Ah, te voilà tout propre... _constata le petit chanteur une fois Yasu devant lui, avec un jean et la serviette sur les épaules.

_Tu ne m'aimes que quand je le suis ?_

_Non, je t'aime, c'est tout._

Hyde avait le chic pour occulter parfois les traits d'humour et sortir LA phrase qui tuait et faisait passer à son amant l'envie de plaisanter... comme là. On aurait dit à Yasu qu'il avait deux énormes coeur à la place des yeux, il ne l'aurait même pas nié ! Il ne résista pas au plaisir de venir lui voler un baiser, pusiqu'après tout, personne ne pouvait entrer et qu'il n'avait pas même pas dit bonsoir correctement. Plus touché qu'il ne voulait se l'avoue, il s'agit sur le bras du fauteuil, près de lui.

_Ca c'est gentil... _murmura-t-il en se penchant pour quérir un autre baiser. _Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Si on savait que le grand Hyde me fait l'honneur d'une visite dans les loges... C'est la classe._

_Oui enfin, si on savait aussi que la visite n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'on..._

_Ouais ouais... _l'arrêta Yasu en riant.

_J'ai juste eu envie de te voir. Il ne fallait pas ?_

_Bien sûr que si. Je croyais te retrouver chez toi plus tard et voilà que tu es là, comme un gros paquet cadeau, dans mon fauteuil..._

_J'aime tes comparaisons. _

_Ca mérite d'être fêté... _songea le chanteur aux yeux bleus. _Même si je n'ai que de l'eau et des gobelets en plastique._

Ce disant, il se leva, cherchant les gobelets en question. Cette soif ne passait vraiment pas... Tout affairé qu'il était, finissant de se sécher les cheveux en même temps, il ne prêta pas attention au regard de Hyde, posé sur lui. Il recelait un curieux mélange de bien des choses... Amour, évidemment... Mais aussi comme une pointe d'étonnement, pour ainsi dire. Et d'admiration, aussi. Hyde sourit en le voyant se gratter la tête pour se rappeler où il avait bien pu ranger ses affaires... Yasu avait de ses attitudes gamines par moments... Sans ces derniers mois, Hyde ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'avoir un visage si grave... et triste. Il ferait mieux de penser à autre chose. D'une voix plus sérieuse, il l'appella :

_Yasu._

_Hm ?_

_Tu as bien chanté, _dit-il simplement, en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

_Oh... ben... Je... _bafouilla-t-il, ce simple compliment lui faisant énormément plaisir.

_Tu as tout récupéré. Tu chantes comme avant. C'est spectaculaire. Moi qui t'ai vu te battre contre tout ça, je ne le crois pourtant pas._

_Hyde..._

_Je suis très fier de toi. Tu es extraordinaire._

Ce genre de compliments valait cher venant de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté et exigeant que l'était Hyde. Et que Yasu voyait presque comme un modèle, pour ainsi dire. Cela n'avait pas de prix, en fait. C'était peut-être idiot, mais les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elles ne débordèrent pas davantage, mais elles étaient là, signe de son trouble et de son soulagement. Il avait pu le faire, au point de convaincre tous ces gens... et lui.

Malgré ses doutes et ses coups de blues, leur relation avait tenu bon également. Et Yasu se disait que peut-être à leur place, d'autres n'auraient pas résisté. Lorsque l'on va mal, et particulièrement dans le domaine de la santé, parfois l'on traverse ces moments où l'on préfère rester seul. Même involontairement, même si on se trompe, on écarte les autres, surtout ceux que l'on aime. Et parfois, lorsque l'on subit cela, on ne peut y faire face, alros on part. Ou on se laisse faire, résigné. Mais Hyde n'avait jamais lâché et Yasu s'était accroché même s'il pensait par moments être un poids. S'ils avaient tenu bon devant cette difficulté, alors même que leur couple était atypique, alors c'était bien que cela signifiait quelque chose. Yasu en était persuadé.

Il voulut aller se blottir contre lui, mais Hyde le devança. Réellement fier et admiratif du courage et de la combattivité de son amant, il se leva pour venir l'étreindre. Assez fort parce que même s'il ne le disait pas, il avait peur jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ce show. De tout et de rien en même temps, mais surtout que Yasu n'ait un pépin. Pourtant il était parfaitement rétabli, il avait répété comme un fou pour être sûr d'y arriver... Mais Hyde avait redouté de la première à la dernière minute. Pas qu'il ne croyait pas en lui, mais tellement de choses sont indépendantes de notre volonté propre... Alors lui aussi était soulagé, en quelque sorte. A la place de son amant, aurait-il pu y faire face aussi ? Il espérait ne jamais avoir à se poser la question. Mais si cela devait arrive,r il était sûr et certain qu'il ne serait pas seul, lui non plus.


End file.
